All i wanr for chirstmas! (remake)
by HermoineAndraiaWeasley
Summary: Please! read i was tierd if you like it! click on my name for more


Merry Christmas!!

> Hermoine was setting in the Common room, staring out the window. Thinking how nice it would be to have a boy friend. She saw Ginny and Harry enter the room and kiss under neath the mistletoe. Then Fred and Alica, George and Katie, Dean and Ginny and Harry... He had just entered the room, looked at the mistletoe and then sighed. Hermione would have given anything to run over and give him a kiss. But she didn't dare. For she knew that Ron Liked Lavender, and nothing could change his mind.   
"Hey! Moine" Ron sat as he sat down by the fire.   
"Hi, Ron" Hermione was still starring out of the window watching the snow fall, so quiet and peaceful.   
"Did you hear they are having a Christmas singing thing?"Ron asked gazing at her   
"Really!"Hermione turned away from the window.   
She looks so pretty, setting there and having the fire glow so nice on her. Ron though. It just makes her skin shine so diligently.   
"Ronskins? Are you still in there?" Hermione was now face to face with him. Ron could have gave nothing to kiss her right on the spot. Just then Fred, pretending to do ballet, was dancing and kicked Hermione's butt, so she fell right in Ron's lips. Ron took her by the waste and sat her down on his lap, while still kissing her. She slowly sat down and put her legs up on the side. Raping her arms around his neck. He kissed so soft and lightly, she was in Heaven.   
"Hermione????" she suddenly snapped back to reality.   
"Sorry Ron, what were you saying.?"   
"Never mind, I am going to go to bed."   
"O.k. night then."   
Ron turned around, and saw Hermione quickly put a book infront of her face. Hermione was going to tell him before Christmas that she loved him. So she a Ginny practice a song. They entered it and everything went according to plan.   
****The Big Day***   
It was finally here. Ginny and Harry were kissing before the show and Ron was setting there trying not to laugh.   
"NOW, IT IS TIME FOR HERMIONE AND GINNY, THEY'RE SINGING [ALL I WANT FOR CHRISTMAS IS YOU][1].!"(click on the name of song)   
Ginny got up on the stage first and stated to sing. She was dressed in a long flowing green gown. Her hair was in curls.

I don't want a lot for Christmas   
there is just one thing I need   
I don't care about the presents   
underneath the 4-poster bed.   
I just want you for my own   
more than you could ever know   
Make my wish come true... All I want for Christmas is you

*Hermione* came out in a short red dress, and took her hair down. It was so light and curly. Ron's mouth fell open.   
Harry pushed it back up*   
I don't want a lot for Christmas   
there is just one thing I need   
I don't care about the presents   
underneath the 4 poster bed.   
I don't need to hang my stocking   
there upon the fireplace   
Nobody won't make me happy   
with a toy on Christmas day   
I just want you for my own   
*she pointed at Ron*   
more than you could ever know   
Make my wish come true...   
All I want for Christmas is you, you, baby   
*Ginny*   
I won't ask for much this Christmas   
I won't even wish for snow   
I'm just gonna keep on waiting   
underneath the mistletoe   
I won't even make a list and send it   
to the North Pole for Wizard Nick   
I won't even stay awake to   
hear those magic broomsticks click   
'Cause I just want you here tonight   
*pointed at Harry*   
holding on to me so tight   
*Both*   
What more can I do, baby   
All I want for Christmas is you, you   
*Hermione*   
All the lights are shining so brightly everywhere   
And the sound of children laughter fills the air   
*Ginny*  
one is singing I hear those sleigh bells swinging   
Santa won't you bring me the one I really need   
*Hermione*   
won't you please bring my baby to me   
Oh I don't want a lot for Christmas   
this is all I'm asking for   
*Ginny*   
I just want to see baby   
standing right outside my door   
*Both*   
Oh I just want him for my own   
more than you could ever know   
Make my wish come true,   
All I want for Christmas is you...   
All I want for Christmas is you...   
Harry and Ron stood up and ran on the stage and Like she always wanted. Ron bent her over and gave her a kiss. As Harry picked Ginny up and kissed her. The curtains slowly shut.

Discalmer these people are not mine the are J.K.Rowlings   
thanks   


   [1]: http://members.nbci.com/stanleysy/cookie/songs/allihave.mid



End file.
